


Azria

by F1_rabbit



Series: Escape from Reality [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Nico's little girl is tired of reading the same bed time stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightfireRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/gifts).



Nico was sitting with his two little children, Alex and Eva, getting ready to read to them as he did every night. They were only three and five, so they loved having their papa read to them.

"What book do you want to read tonight?" Nico asked, because he was a librarian they had lots of books in the house, and the kids have two bookshelves filled with every type of book. It was both a blessing and a curse, they'd always got something to read but sometimes it could take quite a while to choose the book.

"I've read all of these. I want to read a new book," Eva said, holding her teddy up to read the titles of the books.

"How about this book?" Paul said, holding a small ornate book. As he walked closer Nico saw that it was homemade, thick drawing paper held together with ribbons for the spine. Nico was amazed the first time he saw one of Paul's drawings, although he worked in graphic design, he was also a very talented artist. But this was the first time that he'd drawn anything for the children, apart from a few rough sketches for them to colour in.

Paul came and sat down on the bed with them, giving Nico a quick kiss before holding the book out. Nico could clearly see that both Eva and Alex were on the cover, along with a unicorn. Nico had never thought that he could be more proud to have Paul as his husband, but at times like this he was in awe of how amazing he was.

Eva came to sit on the bed with her dads and her brother, snuggling in next to Paul and staring at the book with amazement.

"Is that us, daddy?" Eva asked. She traced over the picture with her fingers.

"Yes, that's you." Paul pointed to the brunette girl in armour and wielding a magic wand. "And that's your brother." Alex crawled onto Paul's lap to look at his picture, he was in matching armour and was holding his teddy bear that goes everywhere with him.

"Do you want your papa to read it to you?" Paul asked.

"Yes!" they scream in unison. Paul gave Nico a warm smile, he was so glad that they have the time to do things like this with their kids. Nico sat so that Alex and Eva were tucked in at either side, both able to see the beautiful book.

"Ready?" Nico asked, and Alex sat teddy so that he could see the book too.

"Once upon a time, there was magical world known as Azria. There used to be lots of ways to get from Earth to Azria, but then people stopped believing in magic, and all the portals closed. All but one."

Eva, sat up at the mention of portals, she loved all things magical. Recently she'd told a teacher that she wanted a pet unicorn, and Nico had ended up with the heart breaking task of telling her that unicorns only existed in books.

"One night Eva and her little brother Alex, woke up to see a strange glowing patch on the wall of their bedroom."

The portal in the book was smudgy chalk and purple glitter, Eva traced her finger over it and some came off on her finger. She showed it to her brother who did the same.

Nico looked at Eva and Alex for approval before turning the page.

"Eva went up to the magic portal and said, 'Hello, is there anyone there?'" Nico said, his voice all high and squeaky for Eva's words.

"That's not what I sound like, papa," Eva said, she scrunched up her face in confusion and Nico laughed.

"Eva went up to the magic portal and said, 'Hello, is there anyone there?'" Nico said, and this time the voice was less shrill. Eva seemed satisfied with this rendition of her voice and allowed him to carry on with the story.

"Eva took her brother's hand and stepped through the portal. They were transported to the magical world of Azria."

Nico turned the page, both of the kids were desperate to see what the magical wold of Azria looked like. The next page had the most intricate drawings of a beautiful world, with bright green grass and willow trees. Unicorns were grazing in the background and there was a tall man in a cape that looked a lot like Nico, right down to the glasses.

"'Hello there young travellers!' said the wizard." Nico did a gruff voice for the wizard, trying to make him sound old and wise. Alex's mouth was hanging open, he was amazed by Nico's wizard voice.

Eva made a little hand gesture to get Nico to hurry up and turn the page.

"'I have lost my unicorn. Would you two be able to help me find her?' said the wizard."

"Yes!" Eva said, this was the most excited that Nico had seen her in a while. Alex nodded, clutching teddy tight.

Nico was astonished by the detail that Paul had put into the book, pages of the two children helping the wizard look all over Azria for his lost unicorn. It was so beautifully illustrated and Nico felt like the luckiest man alive to have someone like Paul, who would do this for their children.

The last two pages of the book pulled out to reveal a pop out picture of a unicorn, now free from the evil wizard.

"'Thank you for rescuing me! I'm Sparkle,' the unicorn said." Nico watched Eva feel the glitter on the page, mesmerised by the sparkles on the mane.

"'Would you like a ride back to the portal?' Sparkle said. Eva and Alex climbed on her back and Sparkle flew them back to the portal."

"'Thank you so much for helping me find her,' said the wizard."

"'You're welcome,' said Eva."

"'You can come visit us anytime,' said the wizard." Nico was speaking in almost a whisper, aware that the kids were on the verge of sleep.

"Eva and Alex went back through the portal and hid it behind their posters so no-one else would ever find it." Nico pointed to the posters on the wall. "They were so tired after their magical adventure that they went to sleep right away."

Eva yawned and Nico tucked her into bed before taking the now sleeping Alex through to his own room and making sure that teddy was wrapped up under the blankets with him.

"You're the most amazing father," Paul said, there was a softness to his voice.

"And husband… I hope." Nico winked at Paul, his cheesy grin making Paul smile too. They stood in the hallway, watching their two little ones sleep, both of them beaming with pride at their wonderful family.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
